Field of the Invention
This application relates to solid or liquid textile-treating compositions, as well as their use and manufacture. The application also relates to cleaning agent compositions employing solid or liquid textile-treating compositions, and their use and manufacture.
Description of the Related Art
Textiles can become hard due to repeated washings. Also, after washing, textiles can have an undesirable smell. To restore their softness, improve their scent, or impart other desirable properties, textiles are often treated by additional processes that are separate from their washing. The treatments are separate because the textile-treating compositions are often not compatible with the washing detergent. These additional processes can be done, for example, in the washer during an added rinse cycle, or in the dryer. However, separate treatments have drawbacks. For example, when a textile is treated with a liquid fabric softener, an additional rinse cycle may be needed, which uses extra water and electricity to power the washer. The use of extra water and electricity can be detrimental to the environment. Also, some separate treatments employ liquid compositions such as liquid fabric softeners. These liquid compositions contain excess weight and have excess volume imparted by an inert ingredient: water. The water in the liquid compositions makes liquid compositions expensive to transport and can generate excess container waste.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0082244 (“the '244 application”) relates to a solid, textile or skin care composition which comprises a water-soluble carrier, a textile-softening clay and a textile or skin care compound. The compositions of the '244 application can contain colorants. Preferred colorants are alleged to possess high storage stability, are not affected by other composition ingredients, and do not color treated textiles.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0042766 (“the '766 application”) relates to solid, textile care compositions having a water-soluble carrier, a textile care compound, and a perfume. The solid, textile care compositions can be present in particulate form, and can be included in washing or cleaning compositions. The compositions of the '766 application can contain pigments or dyes. Preferred dyes are alleged to possess high storage stability, are insensitive to other composition ingredients and light, and do not color treated textiles.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0082066 (“the '066 application”) is drawn to solid fabric care compositions comprising a water-soluble carrier, a water-soluble, polymer a fabric care compound, a polysaccharide and a fragrance. The water-soluble carrier is in particle form and is coated, with the polysaccharide being incorporated at least partly into the coating. The solid fabric care compositions can be included in washing or cleaning products. The solid fabric care compositions of the '066 application can be colored. The '066 application discloses that “ . . . cellulose or its derivatives increase the color stability of colored solid fabric care compositions.”
Thus, there remains a need for solid, textile-treating compositions that can be employed in the presence of a detergent while textiles are washed.